


Doesn't Matter Now

by natashasbanner



Series: Prompts [54]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-21 21:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16584155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: Bruce and Natasha steal a quiet moment before they leave for Wakanda.From the prompt: Hi! Can you write something about the events after Bruce and Natasha’s short awkward moment in IW where Bruce tried to initiate small talk in the plane while they were on their way to Wakanda and Nat snapped, apologizing to him and swearing her life not to play with his trust again. You can decide on Bruce’s reaction :)





	Doesn't Matter Now

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy :D

After they decided to head for Wakanda, everyone split up to gather what they needed for the trip and potential battle. Bruce wasn’t sure what to do or where he fit in anymore. He barely recognized Steve or Natasha, the last few years on the run had clearly taken their toll.  

One by one, they filtered out of the room, first Steve and Wilson, followed by Rhodes and eventually Vision and the Maximoff girl. Bruce wasn’t sure how he felt about her yet. She’d clearly stuck to the good side after everything with Ultron, but he still felt weary around her. But now wasn’t the time, her powers would come in handy whenever Thanos made his way to them. 

It was only him and Natasha and the tension in the room multiplied tenfold. Bruce was helpless to do anything about it. He didn’t know what to say or if she’d even want to hear it. Three years was a long time and whatever had been blossoming between them back then was long gone. The thought hurt a little, but once upon a time he’d believed they actually had a chance. But now wasn’t exactly the right time to figure that out either. 

Natasha turned to him, her expression neutral. She gave him a once over, her eyes lingering on the frayed ends of his jacket. 

“Tony had your stuff from the tower brought here,” she said, her tone flat and emotionless. “I’ll show you.” 

“Thanks,” he said and followed her from the room. 

She lead him through the new facility that was no less than impressive. They passed state of the art labs before entering the personal quarters section of the building. There was a long hallway with four doors on each side and they stopped at the last one. 

“Tony thought you’d be back sooner,” she explained, turning the knob and pushing the door open. 

She stepped to the side and let him pass her. It looked like any standard issue room, a bed, a desk and a TV. The far wall was a floor to ceiling window with an impressive view of the rest of the compound. There was a bookshelf next to the bed and Bruce walked over to run his finger along the spines, picking up a thin layer of dust as he went. The air smelled stale, like they’d made the room up for him and then sealed it up to await his arrival. She had said Tony was expecting him to come back sooner. 

“Your clothes are in the closet,” she said quietly and Bruce crossed the room to the closet, with it’s frosted glass window. 

Bruce slid the door open and grabbed a shirt and pair of pants at random before closing it again quickly. 

“I’ll give you some privacy.” 

She turned for the door, but Bruce was filled with sudden urge to keep her close. 

“Wait,” he said, taking a step forward. 

She turned, hand still on the doorknob. He saw through the blank mask and saw a glint in her eyes. She didn’t want to leave as much as he wanted her to stay. But now that he had her attention, Bruce didn’t know what to say, if there was anything to say that could bridge the gap between them. 

Her mask faded a little and Bruce could see the expectancy in her eyes. 

“I,” he started and faltered. 

But it seemed to be enough to propel Natasha forward. In a breath her arms were around his shoulders, clinging to him like her life depended on it. 

“I’m sorry,” she breathed in his ear, over and over as her nails dug into the fabric of his jacket. 

Bruce stood stunned, paralyzed at the emotions that washed over him all at once. The ones he’d been trying to push away, but was helpless against with her warm body pressed against him. Slowly, he regained control of his limbs and he wrapped his arms around her just as tightly, one hand on her back and the other in her hair. His fingers tangled in her hair and he lightly brushed his lips against her temple. 

“It doesn’t matter now,” he said, barely above a whisper. 

She pulled back after her breathing returned to normal and looked him in the eye. He saw the unshed tears in her eyes and felt a lump form in his throat. 

“We have to leave soon,” he muttered, leaning forward to press his forehead against hers. 

She closed her eyes and sucked in a breath. “I know.” 

Neither one of them moved. 

“I have to change.”

“One more minute,” she whispered. 

Bruce chuckled. “Okay.” 

But their minute was cut short by a muffled voice in Natasha’s ear. It sounded like Steve. 

Natasha reluctantly pulled away and spoke into the mic on her wrist. “Copy that.” 

“Wheels up in twenty,” she said, looking disappointed. 

“And once again we missed our window,” he said, unable to disguise the bitterness in his voice. 

“Maybe, but there’s a chance we make it out of this.” 

She turned and left the room before he could respond and Bruce just stood staring at the door. 

“Yeah,” he muttered to himself as he stooped to pick up the clothes he’d dropped. 

Their odds for survival this time around weren’t great, but it helped to have something to look forward to if they did make it out of this. 


End file.
